This invention relates to gyroscopic toys or educational gyroscopic devices, specifically to a gyroscopic device that is manipulated by the user's hands and body, utilizing gyroscopic principles, to keep it in play.
Gyroscopic toys or devices primary purposes include: demonstration of the gyroscopic principle for education or entertainment, as in toy tops; stabilization, as in a steady-cam device; or orientation, as in navigation systems. The problem with these applications is they are mostly a hands-off experience or hidden altogether. Besides the initial spin of a top, there is no direct physical interaction, the user just watches passively. The user does not feel the forces that are present with the gyroscopic effect. Nor does the user learn how to negotiate the seemingly magical forces at play.
A greater that a rotational inertia of a gyroscope has, the more pronounced the gyroscopic force is and it is easier to implement and enjoy the effects. For young adults, there is a concern for safety when manipulating a gyroscopic toy, particularly as the rotational inertia becomes larger and the toy is more adapted to roll and interact with the user's body.
It would be desirable to provide a gyroscopic toy that safely involves the user and requires the use of his/her hands and or body to directly manipulate, negotiate, follow and feel the gyroscopic effect